The Past Isn't Over
by Lady Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: An injury Kenshin recieves nearly causes his death, but instead, the Kenshin-Gumi are whisked back in time where Battousai is the most feared man in all of Japan. Why were they brought here and what if they accidently change history?
1. xxx Chapter One xxx

_Author's Notes: Yes, Yes I know! I'm sure all of my fans for Hated Love are filled with rage right now, but hear me out! I'm probably only going to work on one of these two fics: As If You Could Change Me, or this one The Past isn't Over. If you like this one better, please tell me! If you decide to check out As If You Could Change Me, then please do so and choose which one you like best. I'll work on one, then come back to the other unless I need a break from the winner. I'll also still be updating Hated Love, so don't worry! Thanks guys!_

* * *

:The Past Isn't Over:

"Kenshin!" The scream echoed the empty dojo training hall. Kaoru was hysterical with grief as she watched the man she so loved fall to his knees when he received a blow to the head. "Dammit leave him alone," she shouted to his attacker. She was tearing herself apart at his pain.

Yahiko's eyes were wide with terror and disbelief. He had only know Kenshin to be strong. It was him that had saved his life from being a lowly pickpocket forever, him that encouraged him to be strong and now here Yahiko was, watching him getting killed and not being able to do anything about it. He looked to Sano and Kaoru, Sano attempted to hold Kaoru back from throwing herself onto Kenshin.

All three pairs of eyes were filled with tears, though Yahiko and Sano tried not to show it. This fight wasn't like any other they had witnessed Kenshin part of. Kenshin was losing, badly. His sword arm was broken and cut in several places, making is useless for him. His left hand was holding his side, which also had a bad gash in it. His head also bled after the dull side of the attackers sword had rammed into it.

Finally, he flew towards the red-headed man, his actions slow and pained. The only thing he had now was his speed and agility, which was failing as well. He didn't stand a chance as the larger man plowed into him, pinning him against the wall and squeezing his throat cutting off his air. His eyes closed began to drop as the last of his strength left him and he slumped to the floor, finally being able to breath when his throat was released.

Kaoru fell to her knees and watched the scene through blurred vision. He turned his head towards her and weakly shook his head. He had told all of them to now interfere. Kaoru's tears came even harder when she realized that he knew his fate. Sano and Yahiko couldn't move. Kenshin told them not to. Yahiko now had tears flowing down his cheeks not caring if it was tough or not. He'd cry all the time if it would help Kenshin now.

The man in all black now stood over the motionless Kenshin and bent down to shake his shoulders.

"Now Himura, I will tell you why I've done what I've done to you. Would you like to know? It's because this is revenge." He sat down on the floor, laying his sword across Kenshin's bruised and bloody neck.

"Battousai the Manslayer," he whispered the name. "You killed so many people, but I don't care about them. I never have but now I want to give you the punishment you deserve! I know you remember why, don't pretend you don't! Now I'm going to make you and your woman pay!"

Throughout his speech, his voice had become louder and louder, seeming to get angrier and angrier and Kenshin clenched his teeth in pain. At his words of harming Kaoru, he tried to sit up, but found he couldn't, for two reasons. One, if he moved, he would slit his own throat, and two, he couldn't even if he wanted to. His whole body ached after the numerous bone shattering attacks and incredible loss of blood. This man was huge, almost abnormally so, and it didn't take much of his power to do this.

He gave a hoarse laugh. "No, I'm not going to kill her, but you will die Battousai, and in causing your death, a part of her will die as well. I pity her though. Such a pretty thing having to feel so much pain. You don't deserve her, you don't deserve anyone, not after what you did," he lifted the sword from Kenshin's throat and stood. "I'm not going to give you mercy by ending your pain. I will die though, just slowly and painfully. Have a good death." He walked away from Kenshin's body now, not once looking in the direction of his friends. He stepped outside and slid the dojo door behind him, feeling less satisfied than he thought he would.

Sano released his grip on Kaoru now, and she flew to his side, brushing his bangs out of his face and sobbing.

"Don't worry Kenshin, you'll be okay now," she said looking into his eyes. The tears flowed from her eyes and dripped onto Kenshin's chest, burning his wounds slightly but he didn't care about himself anymore. It was to late for that.

With an effort, he lifted a shaking hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Kaoru, please don't cry. I deserve no less. I was-"

"Stop! Stop talking like that Kenshin! You don't deserve any of this..." her voice trailed off. "Hold on Kenshin. Sano, please hurry and go get Megumi!"

"But Kaoru," he tried to argue. "I-"

"Go," she shouted.

Sano turned on his heels and ran out the gate, followed by Yahiko. Both of them knew. They knew he would probably be dead by the time they returned, but they obeyed Kaoru, hoping it would ease her.

Kenshin lay on the futon, not as bloody as before, but disturbingly pale and cold to the touch. He wasn't dead, not yet, but he was barely alive. His breathing was shallow and every breath looked painful. Megumi had bandaged him up, thanking Kami-sama that no veins had been severed in his neck.

She had bandaged his chest as well. It made things so different to know that it was one of her friends. A man that had saved her life that she was working on. What bothered her most though, was that even his unconscious state, Kenshin had not moved nor even flinched as she cleaned the wounds. He was deathly still, which worried her greatly. After she had finished, Kaoru had entered, bring the tea that Megumi instructed her to make.

Megumi knew that his being able to drink it would be a miracle, one that wouldn't take place just yet. She had simply asked Kaoru to make some so that she felt more useful and could do something besides stare at Kenshin. She had been right. The tea didn't work and Megumi left soon after, not knowing what else to do.

Once outside, she leaned against the wall and let out a shaky breath. Tears reached her eyes and she wiped them away with her sleeve. She looked up at the ceiling and let out a choked sob. Sano came from around the corner and caught the tears. He considered turning and walking away but his heart told him otherwise. He stepped forward and stood in front of Megumi, pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around her body. He was surprised when she wrapped her own around him and cried into his chest, his clothing muffling her sobs.

"It's okay Megumi. Kenshin's one to always pull through, you know that, he's strong." He was trying to convince himself, just as much as he was trying to convince her.

"Oh, Sano, it's bad. I don't know this time. I-I can't talk about it," she said, still wrapped in his arms, feeling slightly comforted by the embrace.

"I understand. We don't have to talk. Come on, let's go outside for some fresh air, okay?"

She nodded, still sniffling. She walked right next to Sano, not taking her arm from around him, him doing the same. Once outside, he sat down under a cherry tree, with her against him under his arm. He leaned his head over and rested the side of his face on top of her head.

She didn't know how long she had been with Sano under the tree not saying, anything, but she soon sighed and looked up to him.

"Sano?"

"Hmm?"

"I have to go check on Kenshin."

He nodded and stood with her. "I'll go with you. I'll wait outside the door."

She gave a very weak smile and walked slowly, almost mechanically down the unusually quiet dojo halls. In front of his room, she stopped, afraid of what she might find. Many ideas ran through her mind, most of them causing her to choke back a sob, even the hopeful ones because she knew those weren't possible.

She poked her head inside first and looked to the futon. Kenshin looked as if he hadn't moved, but hadn't grown any paler. This was good. Kaoru was laying beside him on the futon fast asleep. Megumi could tell that she had probably cried herself to sleep and her heart went out to the poor girl.

"Sano," she whispered. "Can you come move Kaoru? I want to check Kenshin's wounds."

He nodded and stepped into the room. Megumi noticed how he avoided looking at his friend and her half smile fell.

"Sano...you can look at him at least."

"No Megumi, I can't. It hurts to see him like that. He's my friend, I can't do it."

She gave a sad smile and nodded. "Just move Kaoru off the futon then."

He moved her gently, so he didn't wake her, and the left, not wanting to be in the same room any longer than necessary. Once he left Megumi pulled back the covers and removed his Gi carefully so as not to hurt him. Still, he did not stir. She redid his bandages, not wanting to take any chance of infection.

She was about to leave when she heard an deep intake of breath. She whipped her head around and stared down at Kenshin. She could tell that he was struggling to open his eyes. She knelt down next to him and gently put her hand on his arm. He still felt cold. That was odd, since he was waking up now.

"Sano," she shouted. "Come here quick!" She looked around and picked up a roll of bandages. She knew Kaoru would want to be here now. Hoping her hot-tempered friend would forgive her she hurled the bandages at her.

She jolted awake and sat up straight, for a moment forgetting where she was and giving Megumi the death glare. When she saw Megumi's eyes brimming with tears, her heart stopped. What had happened? She turned to look at Kenshin and was slightly relived to see that he was in the same place as last time and she saw a faint rise and fall of his chest.

Upon, closer inspection, she saw that his eyes were flitting around, trying to open and she gave a half laugh, half cry sound and reached out to touch his face. She pulled back suddenly. It was freezing.

"Megumi, is he supposed to be that cold?"

Her smile fell. "No, he should be warmer by now. I think-"

Before she could answer, Kenshin's eyes shot open. But they weren't his regular eyes, nor were they the burning amber of the Battousai. That would have been a relief. The two women jumped backwards, letting out a scream.

His eyes were completely white, the eyes of a dead man, but he was there, breathing! He moved, he had opened his eyes! Sano now came running down the hallway, hearing their screams echo through the dojo. He violently slid open the shoji door and was nearly bowled over by the two distraught women. His first thought was that Kenshin was dead.

"What the hell," he said, trying to keep from falling after the collision. They stood behind him now, shaking slightly and Sano looked behind him curiously. He moved one foot out to try and step into the room. As he did, he was blinded by a white flash of light and went tumbling to the hard floor in surprise. He tried to yell out to Kaoru and Megumi, but he failed to do so. His voice caught in his throat, unable to even utter a squeak. The white turned to absolute darkness and everything was still.

Kaoru groaned as she sat up holding her head, everything spun and people were...screaming? Yes, there were screams of anguish and terror everywhere! She opened her eyes and found herself sprawled across the ground with Megumi, Sano and Yahiko. All seemed unconscious. She reached over and shook each friend's shoulder. Where was Kenshin? The memory of his dead eyes came flooding back to her and she shuddered while tears brimmed her eyes once again. What had happened to him?

Her mind was brought back to reality when all three of her friends seemed to regain consciousness at once, all holding their heads in the same fashion as Kaoru had done earlier. They were all so dizzy.

"Damn...what happened?" Sano was the first to speak.

Before she could answer, she once again took note of the terrible screams of pain all around them. She stood, her dizziness vanishing as she took in her surroundings. She remembered none of this? Her heart beat faster as she looked around, until she almost dropped to her knees. They were witnessing a village raid! The small houses that had been so carefully constructed were being burned to the ground. The sky was already red from the sunset, but the fires seemed to make the night sky seem evil and glow even redder than just the setting sun alone. The red sky would've been beautiful, had not the fact that it was the result of a raid and the gut wrenching screams ruined it. There was a lone tree where they had landed and Kaoru now leaned up against it, her breath taken away.

"This-this isn't Tokyo, is it? It can't be. Where are we?"

Megumi shook her head in disbelief at the sight. It was a rather disturbing scene. She gasped loudly when she watched a man ripped from a woman and a sword driven through his heart. The woman was grabbed by the arm and lead away, still trying to get back to her love.

"Kami-sama," she whispered. "This isn't right!"

A sullen Yahiko sat cross-legged at the base of the tree staring down at his hands. Sano noticed his odd silence and walked over next to him. "What is it Yahiko? You're supposed to be the one that won't shut up."

Sano had at least expected an angry scowl, or an attack on his head, but nothing. Nothing showed on the young boy's face and Sano grew serious.

"Yahiko, tell me. What's wrong?"

Now he looked up, tears in his usually proud eyes. "Kenshin. He- He's-" It was all he managed to choke out before he broke down with tears streaming down his face. Sano widened his eyes and shook his head.

"No, please don't Yahiko," we said in a whisper. "The women..."

He didn't need to finish. At the sound of the boy's sobs both women turned around and ran up to him, sitting on each side of the grieving child. Both were now sobbing, even harder than Yahiko and trying to comfort each other, it doing little except making the sobs come harder. Sano closed his eyes. He hated it when they cried. He never knew what to do. He stood and walked a little ways away, needing room to think.

'Damn Kenshin,' he thought. 'Why'd you do this to us? We all need you, especially Kaoru. And Yahiko? He looked up to you. And me? You're my friend. I would've done anything for you.'

He stopped thinking about it, realizing it was painful for him as well. What he had said was true though. Kenshin has risked his neck many a time for all of them at least once. Sano never really got a chance to repay him for all that he did. He stopped himself from thinking like that. He hadn't seem him dead had he? When Megumi had first called, she'd even sounded happy; but then the terror on their faces...

He let his mind go blank, simply watching the burning village, listening to the screams and sobbing of the three behind him mix together into a horrible sound, enough to make him shiver. What had happened to them? Where were they? He looked around, but there was nothing. The village was all alone, in the middle of nowhere. He sighed. 'Great. Now we're stuck here, mourning over someone we don't know is dead for sure.'

His thoughts drifted, not knowing what to do. Going into the village to ask for help was obviously stupid, since he doubted anyone would really stop to tell them where they were. He sighed and his eyes scanned through the numerous fleeing people not looking for anyone in particular since he had no idea where they were.

Absently, he watched a small figure make it's way through the debris dodging people who ran from him as if he were the devil himself. Who was that? By the way the people ran from him, he was obviously part of the group that was doing the raiding. He squinted his eyes to get a good look at him, and suddenly they widened.

Perhaps it was just the red sky and fire, and maybe a bit of denial,but Sano swore thatthe figure'shair was a deep red color. He was fairly small and had a sword at his side so he must've been a fighter. It just had to be Kenshin! Sano's joy at seeing his friend ruled out the confusion. Had Kenshin not been laying sick on a futon in Tokyo but a moment before? The thought didn't even cross his mind and he opened his mouth to shout out to him. Kenshin could help, maybe he was looking for them too!

"Kenshin! Kenshin we're over here!" Sano's yell made all three of the crying people behind him scramble to their feet, still sniffling and looking out to where he was looking. They all saw him tooafter a moment of frantic searchingand shouted out.

"Kenshin," they all shouted, hoping it would attract his attention.

He heard the yells of his name and turned in a circle, searching for the cretin that dared utter his name in public. They would die now. The sound was distant, but who would want his attention? Finally he spotted four figures off in the distance by a lone tree. The sight looked odd. Who the hell were they? A distraction? Whatever they were doing, he couldn't have them announcing his name to everyone, though no one was paying attention. How did they know him anyway?

He ran forward to them, the distance being nothing. He was fast and got there in no time at all. While he was running though, he managed to draw his sword, being ready for anything.

Kaoru squealed with delight as she saw him make his way over to them. He moved fast, faster than she had ever seen him move...and what was that? He had his sword drawn? Probably to be able to protect them, she assumed happily. He didn't slow down when he reached them though, if anything he ran harder, plowing right into Sano, his sword at his neck.

"Tell me who you are," he shouted, his voice low and dangerous. "And how you know my name."

Sano couldn't answer. He was shocked and he had gotten the wind knocked out of him from the impact of the tree. Who they were? Was this some sick joke? He trembled at the rage that burned inhis friend's eyes. He looked so different; younger almost. What the hell was going on here?

"Kenshin, it's us! What are you doing," Kaoru said, confusion all over her face. He turned his head to look at her, pressing the cold metal harder against Sano's throat, daring him to try anything. No recognition crossed his features.

Yahiko stepped backward afraid of Kenshin now. All of them were.

"Tell me who you are," he shouted again looking around at all of them. He was growing impatient. If no one answered he would simply kill this man and take the others as prisoner. He didn't kill women or children. He took a small amount of comfort in that fact, trying to convince himself that he was still human...he wasn't a demon, not yet.

Realization dawned on Kaoru as she noted his burning amber eyes, two swords at his waist, faster speed and younger appearance.

"Battousai," she whispered.

"What," he answered gruffly. She hadn't been expecting an answer from him and she looked him straight in the face.

"What year is it," she said, some strength in her words.

He merely looked at them as if they were insane.

"Are you crazy woman?"

The old Kaoru almost returned and she stood up straighter.

"What year is it?"

Kenshin raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"It's 1865."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I personally liked this one better, so if you did too, you're in luck! It looks like I have trouble writing modern day fics. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. If you completely hate it, tell me and I might just work on As If You Could Change Me instead. Thanks again!_


	2. xxx Chapter Two xxx

_A/N: Hello again! It's a four day weekend and I've wanted to update this so bad! So here it is! My next update! Okay, to respond to one reviewer Mip the Fox Demon, thanks for the tip on spelling, lol and I'm really glad you gave it a chance anyway! Oh don't worry, the Battousai you saw in the first chapter is just trying to be threatening , but he doesn't always act so cold. I hate it when others make him out to be like that! _

_Okay, writing in italics is character thoughts, except of course for the author notes! Okay, now, enjoy chapter two!

* * *

_

Kaoru's jaw dropped as well as the rest of her friends. 1865? They...they were in the war? No, that couldn't be. Mere minutes ago they were in Tokyo during the Meiji Era. Megumi, Yahiko and Kaoru all figured they were going crazy. Sano simply concluded he was drunk once again

No one really thought about the fact that this meant that the Kenshin in front of them wasn't the 28 year old Rurouni they all knew so well and loved. This was Battousai. The man...no...the boy that they had heard so many horrible stories about. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and Kenshin released his hold on Sano backing away from the group, sword still in hand. Kaoru shook her head.

"We don't want to hurt you Kenshin," she said wiping her tears away. "Don't you recognize us a little?"

He continued to give them a bewildered look, looking extremely childish It greatly contrasted with the cold-blooded killer he was supposed to be. With a shake of his head Kaoru walked towards him.

"You can put your sword away," it was more of a beg than a command and it only made the young assassin back away further and clench his fingers around the handle.

Sano stepped forward now, away from the tree that he had been pinned again and raised a shaky hand to rub his throat. The movement caught Kenshin's eye and he glanced up at the taller man.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Sano blinked, the apology not helping his stunned state. "It's...It's no problem Kenshin."

He earned a sigh from the short red-head. "You haven't told me yet how you know my name."

"Because we're your friends! We know you from when your older," Kaoru said trying to get closer to him, pained to see the face of the man she loved showing absolutely no recognition of the group. Shouldn't some magical bond help him realize this? Good things were supposed to happen to good people! Kaoru was a good person! The thoughts ran through her head as her statement only gained more steps backward and an expression that clearly read 'You're crazy.'

Kaoru's infamous mood swing suddenly made itself known as she threw her hands up in the air and turned around on her heel facing away from Kenshin. Had she been looking very closely at him she would have seen the corner of his mouth twitch in a smile. The small action went unnoticed by the other members of the group, for their attentions were on Kaoru. Megumi stepped towards the younger woman.

"Kaoru," her tone hushed so the ears of their friends couldn't hear. "Let's just try and sort this out. I don't know what's going on, but I promise we'll figure something out."

As hard as she tried to ignore the flirtatious woman at her side, Kaoru couldn't help but feel comforted by the kind words. Maybe there was even more to Megumi than Kaoru thought she knew. She nodded and held in her tears of frustration and sadness. This was not the time. She turned once again to the younger version of Kenshin and smiled, only confusing the hitokiri further.

This time, as she walked towards him she did not stop and she laid a hand on his shoulder. She gasped in shock as he flinched rather violently and drew back? Could her touch truly cause him that much pain? No, there was something else...upon further inspection she could see a stain on his Gi which had at first thought to be water. The red color was overlooked and seen as a trick of the red sky and the blue Gi.

"Kenshin! You're hurt!"

"No I'm not."

"Kenshin no baka! Don't lie! I can see it!"

It was true. Now that she realized it, the blood stain was plain to see. Some things never changed.

"No, that's an old stain."

"Surely you could afford a new Gi if it really was stained."

"I like this one," he said while staring at the very opinionated woman near him.

"Well then, take it off and prove it. Go on! Take it off!"

He furrowed his brow and stepped away.

"I'm not taking off my shirt."

"And why not? If there's nothing for me too see then-"

"That's right. There's nothing for you to see, so I don't need to show you."

"I want to be sure," she said stamping her foot. "Why don't you tell people when you're hurt?"

He shook his head and sighed. "I don't even know you. Why would I tell you I was hurt?"

The words hit Kaoru like a brick. He didn't know them...he really didn't. When would she accept that?

"Please let us help you. Megumi here is doctor."

His gaze fell to the older woman keeping her distance and she nodded, her own eyes looking to his right shoulder.

"There's no need for you to lie. We know you're hurt. The blood on that shirt is fresh and if you want to lie and say that it's someone else's go ahead. I'm not going to beg you to let me help you if you don't want it, though I wish you would allow us to." The words were gentle, but got the meaning across and also took Kenshin's next excuse about the blood.

Kenshin sighed and rolled his eyes. He gave up and turned to head back towards Kyoto. He needed some sake. He sheathed his sword and slowly walked away not taking the extra time to look back or bid them farewell.

"Wait!"

The determined young woman's voice reached his ears again and her. The single word wasn't a command; it was a plea. A plea for him to stay. Why on Earth would someone like her want to be around him and want to help him. Did they even know who he was? Maybe not.

"Do you even know you I am?"

"Of course we do," she answered quietly. "You're Himura Kenshin. You're kind, sweet, and caring to a fault..." She looked down. _'And the most wonderful man I've ever met,' _she finished in her head. "And yes, I do know who you are at this very moment. Hitokiri Battousai. Assassin for the Ishin Shishi," she said with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"What do you know about the Ishin," he asked with panic in his voice.

"Only that you're in it and you're their only hope," Sano answered for her. _'Enough of this," _he thought. _'I'm gonna get some answers.'_

Kenshin didn't respond. He didn't even move. He only stared down at the ground until his level of comfort reached an all time low.

"If you want, I can take you back to Kyoto unless you have a place to stay."

Yahiko stood behind all of them staring at only Kenshin. He was so different, yet still the same. He was still rather polite. He didn't seem like the heartless man that everyone said he was.

"Fine Kenshin. Take us to Kyoto, on one condition," Megumi decided.

"And what's that?"

"Let me take a look at you."

"What?"

She sighed. If the situation wasn't so serious, she would've laughed at his horror mixed with confused expression on his face.

"I want to treat your shoulder."

"It's not even bleeding anymore."

"That doesn't mean it can't get infected," she explained. Honestly, he should know this. He probably did, but was just choosing to be difficult.

"I don't care."

She was shocked. "Well you should. You can die from a bad infection."

At his lack of response she shook her head. _'Stubborn fool,'_ she thought. _'Looks like some things never change.'_

"Well, I'm going back now. If it suits you, you can stay here and...do whatever. It's your choice."

He turned to leave. Kaoru, Megumi, Yahiko, and Sano all looked at each other a moment before scrambling after Kenshin to go to Kyoto.

Kyoto...maybe now they would learn what it was about the city that caused their friend so much pain. What control could a city have over a person? How horrible did it have to be?

* * *

Walking through the deserted city was eerie. Even the Tokyo Samurai stuck very close to the group, edging closer and closer towards Kenshin until eventually he was walking next to him. The adults could all tell that Yahiko was deeply affected by the change in Kenshin. They all knew that Kenshin was almost like a father to Yahiko and now he was barely older than him, a killer and didn't recognize them. 

From what they could tell, Kyoto wasn't such a monstrous city, but they realized that they couldn't even dream of what Kenshin had probably seen in his young life. Finally, they reached an inn. It was quiet inside. Each had been expecting a loud rough looking interior, filled with loud rude men; but that wasn't the case. It was quiet and almost peaceful inside. The only people inside were an elderly women who was sweeping at the floor and two young girls, a bit younger than Kaoru helping to clean cups and bowls.

When the group entered, they gained the attention of the three women. The elderly woman smiled and walked towards them.

"Good evening Himura."

He gave a polite nod but didn't speak.

"Who are your friends?"

He looked as if he was going to answer, but he soon realized he didn't know all of their names. He looked back at them, his eyes asking his unspoken question.

"Oh, I'm Kamiya Kaoru, and these are my good friends, Takani Megumi, Sagara Sanosuke, and Myojin Yahiko," she said with a smile.

"Well hello to all of you. You can just call me Okami. Everyone does. Is there anything I can get you," she asked, returning Kaoru's smile.

"Actually, if it's no trouble, could I have some tea," Kaoru asked, hoping she wouldn't inconvenience the kind lady in any way.

"No of course it's no trouble! I was going to make some for myself and the girls anyway. Anything for you gentlemen?"

Sano considered asking for some sake but changed his mind as he realized that he didn't want to be troublesome. "Tea is fine, thanks."

She nodded and busied herself with the task of boiling water and getting out several cups. She paused a moment and then turned to Kenshin.

"Would you like anything Himura? It's really no trouble at all."

"No thank you Okami-san."

"Oh, Ms. Kaoru, do you and your friends have rooms for the evening?"

"Um no, we're kinda new in town."

"Ah. Well, I have two rooms if you and Ms. Megumi don't mind sharing. Same goes for Yahiko and Sano."

"No, we can share. Thank you very much Okami-san."

She smiled. "It's my pleasure, and I told you, just Okami will do. Ignore Himura's politeness. I can't snap him out of it," she said with a laugh. She looked at him closer now. "Kami-sama Kenshin! You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing really. I'll change and be right back. Please excuse me for a moment."

Okami looked after him worriedly, as did the rest of his friends and Megumi stopped him as he headed upstairs.

"Kenshin, please let me help you with your wound. I really don't want to see it getting infected."

He didn't answer, but simply continued to walk upstairs.

Megumi frowned slightly and turned to Okami. "Okami-san, do you have any medical supplies? I'm going to help him whether he likes it or not."

"Oh you're a doctor? That's wonderful! As a matter of fact I do. Aiko, will you please get me the medicinal box from down the hall." The young girl nodded and ran off, eager to help. "I'll tell you though Ms. Megumi, he probably won't like it. He's quite independent. Doesn't usually accept help from anyone. Good luck."

"I've noticed. Thank you," she said as the girl handed her a box full of ointments and bandages.

"I hope you find what you need in there. I'm afraid my medical supplies are in rather short supply," Okami said, looking over the box Megumi held in her arms.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine. Thank you again. Could one of you please show me Kenshin's room," she asked the girls with a smile.

The one that hadn't retrieved the box nodded happily. "It's just this way Megumi-san."

Megumi followed her, hoping that her now young friend wouldn't be angry. Kaoru followed her, not wanting to have to be away from Kenshin. The way she followed him around was almost sweet in Megumi's mind. It would have been sweeter, save for the bitter feelings she sometimes felt that Kenshin couldn't be hers. He was the perfect man really. Kind, polite, funny...but there was no use lingering on the subject. Kenshin would probably hate her after this, but if it saved his life...it would be the price she had to pay.

After walking down the quiet hallways, they finally reached a room that had a bar of light shining from the bottom. The young girl lifted her hand and knocked twice on the shoji door. "Himura-san?"

After a moment the door slid open to reveal amber eyes staring out at the three women who had bothered him.

"Megumi-san is here to see you," the girl said before giving a bow and turning to leave. "Please tell us if you need anything else," she said before hurrying down the stairs again.

Kenshin didn't say a word.

"Kenshin, can we come in?"

There was silence for a while and then a slight sigh. He slid the door open further and stepped aside to allow the women entrance. The neatness of his room was no shock to them. They had seem how orderly he had been back home in Tokyo. He probably wasn't in this room very often anyway.

Megumi walked into a corner by the rolled up futon and set down her box.

"Please let us help you Kenshin. Haven't you learned by now that we mean you no harm? We're your friends."

"How can I trust you as friends when I don't know you? I've-I've never seen you before in my life."

"No, you haven't met us, not yet, but...you have now right," Kaoru said with a nervous laugh. "And we care about you so let us help you okay?"

"But-But I don't have any friends," his voice trailed off softly, as if he was in disbelief of what was taking place around him. Was this Katsura's doing? Was he trying to get people to hang around him so he would feel better. That must be it. _'Great,'_ he thought. _'Now he has people following me around.'_

"Well, you do now Kenshin. We're your friends, so take off your shirt and let me see that wound of yours," Megumi said gently. This young Kenshin was a lot more fragile than he appeared and was made out to be, mentally of course. Physically he was incredibly stronger than he appeared.

"I told you, it's not that bad."

"I'm the doctor, I'll be the judge of that."

"Please, no."

His subtle beg made her heart lurch. No, he wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to be a merciless killer! Not a polite gentle boy! The look on Kaoru's face clearly said that she felt the same way.

"I'll say it one more time to reassure you. I don't want to hurt you. I can trust me, I promise."

The worried look didn't completely vanish from his face, but soon enough, he gave a short nod, and slid his blue Gi off.

The group was sitting at the table downstairs. Kenshin had gone out again...and all of them were afraid to talk about it so they carefully avoided the topic of his absence. Each sipped their tea, trying to relax themselves and keep their mind from wandering to Kenshin's current location and whathe was doing.

"For being an assassin, Kenshin doesn't have that many scars," Megumi stated, trying to start a conversation. They had to figure some stuff out.

"Well duh, Kitsune, he's so good no one can get him that often. Only if he's surrounded by men twice his size...and he has a broken sword or something," Sano said in a half serious, half joking tone. They all knew that getting Kenshin was hard, but the notion of him having to have a broken sword was obviously wrong. Perhaps this was an old wound that had opened up again.

Around his waist he had wrapped a bandage. He had done a good job, nearly as perfect a job as Megumi, but he hadn't applied any ointment, claiming he hadn't had time. Luckily, there was no infection, and Megumi re-wrapped it, careful to make it loose enough so he could move easily. There was no way she would be responsible for his death because he couldn't move.

"Say, how old is Kenshin anyway," Yahiko asked.

"I believe Katsura-san said he was 17," Okami answered.

"Wow! That means you're all older than him for once," Yahiko exclaimed happily. "That's kinda weird."

Okami suddenly looked confused. "You mean you've met Himura before?"

Kaoru sighed. "Well actually not before...later. We're not from this time. You see, somehow, we ended up 10 years in the past. We know Kenshin when he's 10 years older. I know you probably won't believe me, but honestly, that's the truth."

"I've heard crazier stories," she answered while nodding her head.

"You mean, you believe us?"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to seem rude, but it does sound rather hard to believe. You said you know Kenshin 10 years from now. That would mean he'd have to survive this war."

"Well, yes, why do you say that?"

"Many assassins commit suicide after they are finished with their jobs. Kenshin I'm afraid is one those people that doesn't know how to live in normal society. He was raised alone, and now most of the human contact he gets is from his victims. He's not a happy person, as you can tell but I pray that what you say is true. He's a good kid, he really is. Well, I'd say he's one of the most polite boys I've met in my life."

"Suicide," Sano questioned. "I don't think so. He always talks about having to live to repent for past sins."

The group nodded. Megumi could especially relate to this, as she had been ready to take her own life. She would have to, if Kenshin hadn't stopped her and told her how he lived his life. She missed that side of him.

Presently, Yahiko gave a big yawn and Megumi laughed.

"Well, thank you very much for everything Okami-san. I think I'll head off to bed. Do you need help cleaning up," Megumi said while standing.

"Oh no, of course not. Off to bed with you. You've all obviously had a hard day."

Each of them said their thanks and headed up the stairs while Okami put away the cups and eventually headed off to bed herself.

* * *

Megumi laid flat on her back on her futon. The breeze that came in from the window was refreshing and she took a deep breath.

"Why do you think people say such horrible things about Kenshin, when he's so polite," a voice from across the room sounded.

"I think there's a whole other side to him that we have yet to see. People wouldn't make up stories like that for no reason," Megumi answered truthfully.

"I feel sorry for him," Kaoru said again, sounding sad. "He's not happy. The way he acts is almost like he doesn't care whether he lives or dies. Do you think that's possible?"

"I think it's not only possible, it's probably very likely that he feels that way. I don't want to make you sad Kaoru, but we know that he makes it out all right, right?"

Kaoru didn't answer, but she nodded her head to herself. "I guess this is why his past is so painful for him."

"Hm-hmm," Megumi said with her eyes closed.

Today had been one of the most stressful days in her life and her body was exhausted. Her brain refused to do any more work, but Kaoru felt different. As tired as she was, she didn't go to sleep, she simply stared out the window while laying on her side and looking out at the stars.

'_Kenshin, I wish we were back home. I miss you so much,' _she thought. Even though he was there with her, it wasn't the Kenshin she knew and loved. However, seeing him at her own age did make him seem a lot more attractive in a way. As shallow as that sounded, she knew it was okay because she still loved him as the happy Rurouni they had left in Tokyo. Would they ever find a way home?

* * *

Sano and Yahiko didn't speak much for awhile, but Yahiko finally broke the silence. 

"Kenshin doesn't really seem like a killer does he," he said quietly. "He's to calm and polite."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Sano answered.

"I mean, from what Saitou and Shishio said, I thought he'd try and kill us as soon as he saw us."

"But he did pin me to a tree..." Sano trailed off.

"But he apologized. Even I thought that was weird."

Sano nodded his head. That scene was being replayed over and over in his mind and he couldn't figure it out. Why had he looked so demonic one instant, and then he was apologizing and flinching at a woman's touch the next. Something didn't add up. Had Sano been a threat? Was Kenshin just in a killing mood? He had no clue. Hell, for all he knew, Kenshin had multiple personalities. The one question that was on everyone's mind though was:

Will we ever get to go home again?

* * *

_A/N: Haha! Yes! I hope that you didn't find that to horrible, because I think it was okay. Not my greatest and rather boring, but I promise, things will get better! I have a whole plot set out! Please review and tell me what you think about it so far, otherwise I'll think no one's reading and I won't want to continue as bad. Thanks and see you next chapter! Happy readings!_


	3. xxx Chapter Three xxx

_**Author's Notes:** Hey again so soon! What, can I say, I'm in a writing mood! Lol. Thanks so much to ALL of my reviewers. While I cannot respond to every single one, if you have a specific question I'll answer it. As a general information item, don't you all worry. This is not a fic where Kenshin will have multiple personalities. I hate those personally..._

_**reyuka: **Well, the only story that I wrote that I could think of was 'What's a Woman to Do?' which was written on my old account. It's about Kenshin leaving for a war but when he comes back, his old personality has resurfaced because of the killing. I had to get a new one because it wouldn't let me log in anymore. I don't know why. Lol, why do you need to know so bad._

_Well, now onto chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

_

Kenshin sat with his back against the wall. Well, that hadn't been as bad as he had first thought. He just...he didn't like people touching him. In an odd mental way, it hurt him. He used to be okay with it, but as he came in contact with less and less living people he began to hate the feeling.

He let out a deep breath. This was his favorite time of the whole day, at least, on days he had no assignment. Those days were simply ruined. He had given up trying to make those seem worthwhile. They weren't. His life served no purpose except to take away others. Maybe...when it was all over he could end it all. He could find his own peace and rest, or maybe he would get killed in battle.

'_I don't deserve such an honor,'_ he thought bitterly. _'Why would I die an honorable death when I have done nothing to deserve one. I don't deserve death, for death would be welcomed. It would be a mercy I am not worthy of.'_

His own thoughts hit him hard. He was a stained man, undeserving to live...undeserving to die. What was left?

* * *

The sun was what woke Kaoru up. The streamed through the window without a care in the world. She rolled over to face the window the sun warmed her face and smiled. She laid on her back and stretched happily. When she opened her eyes she sat up quickly and her heart fell when she remembered where and when she was. For a moment, she had forgotten. 

She gave a groan and flopped back onto her pillow, laying her arm across her forehead.

"You forgot too, hmm?" The voice came from the other side of them room. Kaoru sighed.

"For a moment," she said softly.

Both of the women continued to lay upon her backs, refusing to move and face the reality of their situation.

"Well," Kaoru spoke again. "I suppose we should stop lounging around now and get up. We can help Okami-san with breakfast."

At first, Megumi wished she hadn't said anything so that she could pretend to be asleep, but she realized that she couldn't just keep lounging around. Both of the women stood, took turns using the room to get dressed and then walked down the hall together. Kaoru and Megumi seemed to be getting along quite a bit better, though they still had their fusses.

Downstairs, Okami and her helpers were already busy in the kitchen. When she saw them she smiled.

"Well good morning Ms. Kaoru and Ms. Megumi. Sleep well?"

"Okay," was all Megumi said.

Kaoru just nodded and Okami gave a sympathetic smile.

"What's troubling you honey? You can talk to me."

Kaoru nodded. "I know Okami-san. Thank you."

Okami didn't say anything about her still not explaining her low spirits. She figured that if Kaoru wanted to talk later, she would. Okami never pushed people. She let them come to her on their own.

"Is Ken-san already up," Megumi asked, trying to keep her tone light.

Okami gave Megumi a confused look. "You mean Himura? Yes, he's up. He's been up for awhile. Last I saw of him he was outside in the back."

Megumi nodded and Kaoru gave her a look.

"I'm gonna...go try and talk to him," she said while turning. "Excuse me please Okami-san."

"Of course Kaoru, dear. You go right ahead."

She smiled and gave the inn keeper a slight bow before hurrying through the hallways. It took her a moment to find where the back was. She had forgot to ask but she got there eventually. The inn wasn't that large.

Outside there were many men, most lounging around while a few sparred. Kaoru stepped outside slowly. All heads turned in her direction. She looked through the group. She saw many men, but no Kenshin. But Okami had said-

"Hello there," a man said while wandering up to her.

She gave a polite smile and continued to scan the crowd with her eyes. Where was he?

"What're you doin' here?"

"Nothing," she said calmly. She tried to brush past him but he caught her arm.

"Where're you goin' so fast? Stick around for awhile," he said. His smile was anything but comforting. When she tried to jerk away, he only held her arm tighter.

"Let go," she shouted while slapping the large man upside the head.

All that she gained was a chuckle.

"You shouldn't have done that baby," he sneered.

"I'm gonna-Ow! Dammit! What the hell," he whirled around while rubbing the back of his head. He looked to the ground to see a large rock laying next to his foot. He picked it up. "Who threw this at me?"

"Let her go and don't touch her again," a voice sounded. Everyone's attention was drawn to a tree branch in a large tree overlooking the entire yard. There sat Kenshin, rather calmly, but anger showed in his eyes. In his hand he held another large rock.

Kaoru's "captor" immediately released her and backed away from her, but he kept his eyes trained on the younger man who had thrown the rock at him, with incredible force he might add. He laughed.

"Throwing rocks are we? How childish. Come down from your tree and fight like a man," he said, gaining a laugh from all the other men around him. The stupid ones at least. The smarter ones kept their mouths shut and continued to watch Kenshin.

He dropped his rock, letting it thud to the ground and he soon followed. The height was no issue for him. He jumped from it without fear and landed as though it was only one foot high. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and walked towards the larger man that was standing behind Kaoru. This was clearly not what the man intended for his eyes showed fear even though he was attempting to keep his knees from shaking. There was hatred in the hitokiri's eyes and he backed up even further unintentionally.

"How's this? Want to fight me now," Kenshin asked, staring him in the eyes.

"N-no. Sorry Himura I didn't mean it," he tried to hide a smile. "I didn't know you had already claimed her as yours."

His eyes blazed momentarily but he quickly composed himself. "I suggest you shut your mouth before I claim your very life as mine. Would that be better?"

"Himura," a deep voice said from inside. Katsura stepped outside to join his men. "What are you doing to my soldiers," he chuckled.

Kenshin didn't respond but merely brushed quickly past the man resisting the urge to elbow him in the side. He motioned for Kaoru to follow and she did, avoiding eye contact with the soldiers and Katsura. She didn't know how to acknowledge him, so she simply followed Kenshin. He knew what to do. He walked up to Katsura.

"I'm sorry Katsura-san."

Katsura sighed and smiled.

"What am Igoing todo with you? You scare my own men." Anotherchuckle."Well, don't let it happen to often."

Kenshin nodded. Katsura then looked to Kaoru who was keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Who's your friend," he said politely.

Kenshin looked to Kaoru.

"This is Kamiya Kaoru. She's just a friend."

Kaoru knew what he meant by that, and she appreciated him saying that so not everyone thought she was justsome prostitute...but his words hurt her. _'Just a friend.'_

'_Oh Kenshin, you're so much more to me than that,' _she thought fighting back tears.

* * *

Sano rolled over roughly. He couldn't get back to sleep and he certainly didn't want to get up yet. 

'Oof!'

The sound woke him from his half-sleep state and he looked to his side. Yahiko was underneath him, getting squished by Sano who had rolled over him in his sleep. What was Yahiko doing over here!

"Argh," Sano yelled. "Yahiko! What the hell are you doing on my side of the room," he said rolling off of the small boy. No response. Sano grinned and poked him in the side making the boy roll over and groan. Served him right.

Sano got up and rolled Yahiko onto his futon. How had he gotten over here? A glance over to Yahiko's own futon told him that answer to that. It was thrown all over the place and the pillow was in the middle of the floor.

"You need help kid," he said rolling his eyes. "Aww, was Yahiko having nightmares?" He snickered.

He looked at Yahiko sleeping in _his _futon. The nerve of him. He grinned once again and rolled Yahiko up in the futon so that he wouldn't be able to move. He looked around the room and found the blanket to his futon. He tied both of the blankets around the rolled up futon and stood to admire his work.

Yahiko looked like a rolled up pancake now and Sano laughed.

'_He deserves it,' _he thought proudly.

After getting dressed, he made his way downstairs for breakfast. The different time period wouldn't change his schedule, nope. He had it all planned out.

* * *

Katsura sat in his room, sipping at tea. He had seen Kenshin through the rock from the tree. His excellent aim wasn't what surprised him. It was the fact that Kenshin had actually thrown it. Either this was just Kenshin's normal way of wanting to protect the oppressed and weak, or there was something more. The anger in his eyes was apparent. Would someone that didn't mean anything to him cause that much anger? 

Katsura hardly knew the mystery woman. Only her name. Kamiya Kaoru. She seemed rather quiet, but he sensed a strong ki coming from her. Was she a swordswoman? Katsura had heard of such things before but she hadn't been stained with blood. However, there was something about her. Maybe, just maybe, she could help Kenshin. He set down his teacup to go and find her.

* * *

Kaoru was in her room, folding up her and Megumi's futon. Megumi was out shopping. Kaoru had wanted to go shopping, to get away and get a chance to clear her mind but instead was stuck here. Megumi had gone when Kaoru went outside to search for Kenshin. That hadn't gone well. She had wanted to only talk to him but instead had shown him how weak she looked. She wasn't normally like that! For a moment, she felt a little bit angry that Kenshin hadn't given her a chance to fight him off herself, but in her mind, she knew that wasn't possible. His grip was strong and unbreakable and she had no weapon except for her own hands. That wouldn't have done much, considering the fact that the large man could have held her hands together with only one of his. 

The anger disappeared almost instantly and she realized how happy she had been when he had come to her rescue. Maybe...maybe there was still hope that her love for him could pull through and he would by some miracle know who they were. It was a childish hope, but she clung to it like a child would hang onto it's blanket for protection.

She was so deep in thought that she barely heard the knock on her door. Her spirits soared. She jumped up and quickly slid the door open. Katsura's form nearly made her jump backwards. She really had not expected to see him. She didn't know what exactly had caused her to think it would be Kenshin, but she had been sure of it. Now she just felt like a fool.

The disappointment on her face was painfully clear to Katsura. Had he done something? He cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but may I have a word with you?"

She nodded and opened the door further allowing him entry. He walked in and looked around the room. It was nice and neat and he turned to watch her slid the door shut behind her while facing him. She walked over to him and gave him a bow. He laughed.

"Please, there's no need for that. Come, sit."

He walked over to the middle of the room and motioned for her to sit. Once she was seated he seated himself and watched her fold her hands in her lap.

"Ms. Kamiya, was it?"

She nodded.

"I wonder, may I talk to you about Himura?"

This caught her attention.

"Is he okay," he said, failing to hide the worry from her face.

"Yes...he's fine, at least I think," he continued before she had a chance to panic, the worry in her eyes increasing. "He's always been withdrawn, everyone knows that, but I'm afraid, lately it's been worse than usual. His actions outside with the men show he must have some sort of attachment to you."

She smiled. Maybe it was possible.

"How long have you known Himura, if I may ask?"

Kaoru stopped herself from answering what she really wanted to say.

"Well, since...last night," she said feeling rather foolish. She didn't know why either, but she felt like she knew to much for only knowing him since last night.

"Wow, such a short time, but it seems that Himura has a soft-spot of you, whatever the reason may be. I won't pry."

She nodded her thanks.

"What I came here to ask you though is, would you mind protecting him?"

"Protecting him. Katsura-san, I believe it's the other way around. You saw outside today. I was-"

"Ms. Kamiya, I think you know what I mean. This morning I was surprised at how well he controlled himself. Somehow, your being here has eased him. It must be you. He hasn't really spoken to any other of your friends, has he?"

She shook her head. He hadn't really...

"Be his sheath Kaoru," he said sincerely.

"His sheath?"

"Every sword needs a sheath," he explained softly, his eyes locked on Kaoru's innocent ones.

"Yes. Yes, I can do that," she said with a smile.

"Good. I hope it will do him some good."

As he did, so did Kaoru and she walked to the door with him, opening it for him. Once outside he turned to her again and gave her a smile.

"Thank you."

She gave another nod of her head and a bow. When she looked up she saw him smile and shake his head politely.

"Sorry, I'll remember not to bow next time."

He laughed and turned down the hallway. Yes, he was confident he had made the right decision. She would definitely be good for Kenshin.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I don' think that was to shabby eh? But that's not for me to say. Please review! No sneaking away! Yeah, that means you. I saw that!_

_NOTE TO RUROUNI KENSHIN WATCHERS ON CARTOON NETWORK! How many of you knew that this is the last episode they were airing! I didn't know until they told me on my Rurouni Kenshin forum! Anyone else freaking out here!_


	4. xxx Chapter Four xxx

**Author's Notes:** _Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, but I'm on Spring Break now so I'm gonna try and get out a chapter of Hated Love too! I've been kind of avoiding it because I'm stuck...I'm not sure where I'll take the storyline from here, lol, thanks for trying to be patient!_

_As a general note, it's true! There's no more Rurouni Kenshin episodes on Cartoon Network! Go to my bio and you'll find a link where you can complain. I encourage you all to do so! Do it for me, lol. Also, the Jinchuu arc was never animated. Me and someone else were going to start a petition to get it animated, lol but the forum crashed right then and she never registered again...lol, what luck...anyway go complain!_

_A smile was on the red-heads face. His innocent expression was back, his eyes their rich amethyst color. Kaoru reached out and cupped his scarred cheek in her small hand and laughed softly._

"_Kenshin,' she whispered his name, loving the feel of it on her lips._

_He reached out his own hand and cupped her own cheek, gazing intently in her eyes. Kaoru closed her eyes and leaned forward slightly but suddenly she was shoved away. Snapping her eyes open, she looked up to see his eyes a burning amber again. They were filled with hate and worst of all, hate for her. She didn't know what she'd done and her eyes filled with tears. He turned and fled away from her. _

_Standing now, she followed him, racing through twisting hallways, only knowing the direction because she could see him turning at the end right as she reached the beginning of the next hall. No matter how hard she ran, she felt like she was walking and couldn't catch up to him._

"_Kenshin! Wait for me! I'm sorry!" She shouted down the hallway, not knowing what it was she was apologizing for. All she wanted was for him to come back to her. _

_After sprinting down the last hallway she stopped dead in her tracks to see Kenshin facing another man. A large man with a sword drawn. Kaoru's breath caught in her throat. This scene looked so familiar. There was no time for reflection, nor even panic as the burly man charged Kenshin._

_Nothing seemed to move at first but suddenly there was a crash and Kenshin fell to his knees, sword dropped at his side. He was clutching his side while he bent over in agony. Kaoru dropped to her knees as well, staring after him with huge eyes. She couldn't even cry._

_-_

Kaoru snapped open her blue eyes and sat straight up, her breath coming abnormally fast for someone who had just been asleep. Gasping silently while trying to get into her mind that it was only a dream, she stood on shaky legs and walked over to the shoji door. She slid it open quietly and stepped onto the cold wooden floor of the inn hallway.

She took care to avoid steps that looked as if they might creak as she made her way downstairs. She passed the dark quiet kitchen and then found the hallway leading to the backyard. She followed it slowly until she finally got to the door. It was a sign of relief for her and she stepped out into the cool windless night air.

She took several deep breaths while leaning against the outside wall with her eyes looking up to the stars. Soon those stars would disappear and their light smothered by the sun's bright rays. Okami would be up by then and the men would slowly wake coming down for breakfast. But she was on her own right now. The tree where Kenshin had sat looked lonely out in the middle of the yard. Things were so peaceful that she could hardly believe that earlier a fight had nearly erupted between Kenshin and another man.

She was about to walk over to the tree and trace the heavy cracks in the bark when a slight noise distracted her. Someone was entering the inn. Her heart skipped a beat and she went back inside, creeping along the wall until she could look at the kitchen from around the corner. There was a soft glowing light coming from a smaller room down the hall past the kitchen. Kaoru's curiosity got the better of her and she walked up to the room.

Peering inside, she almost gasped as she saw Kenshin. She covered her mouth to keep quiet. His Gi was stained with red. She suddenly felt like she couldn't stand and she leaned against the outside wall. She kept her stomach steady though and looked back inside.

"Kaoru, you shouldn't be down here." His voice was soft and not demanding, though it was clear that he meant his words. Her heart lurched when she found she had been discovered. Well, no there was no point to hiding. She stepped forward and into the room.

"Kenshin, you're hurt..."

He sighed and turned away from her to look at the basin full of water that he had set out earlier. "No, no I'm not."

"Well then-"

"I think you know Kaoru. You just don't want to admit it to yourself. Why? I don't know but you seem to think you know me better than you should."

She bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. So, this wasn't his blood. That made her incredibly happy and depressed at the same time. Was that even possible? There was no way for her to deny it now. She didn't know how she ever really did, but hearing it for herself had some sort of effect on her and it wasn't a good one.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I'll- I'll see you tomorrow I guess." She desperately tried to hold in her tears, and she managed, at least until she was halfway up the stairs. Her sobs came freely then, though she stifled them as to not wake anybody up.

She threw herself onto her futon and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Her breath came in hiccups now. She didn't even notice that Megumi was awake and listening.

Kaoru was quiet the next morning. Megumi was trying to keep the mood light. Okami seemed to notice that something was wrong, but for now, wisely didn't mention it.

"Do you always have to make so much food Okami," Megumi asked, searching for a conversation. Okami laughed.

"Yes, you wouldn't believe how much some of these men can eat. I don't think they even eat their fill sometimes," she answered while stirring the Miso soup. It's scent was wafting through the inn, drawing many of the men downstairs, their stomach's growling for food.

Megumi laughed too. "Well, I think I can believe it. Say, where's Sano anyway?"

As if on cue, Sano came lumbering into the kitchen. Apparently, he had heard Megumi, for he grinned as he walked past her.

"Aww, miss me Kitsune?"

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Like a rash."

He looked at her in a puzzled way and let out a laugh. "Man, have we got to work on your insults or what?"

Kaoru didn't even look up and Sano watched her carefully. Maybe, just this once...He turned around and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"You better not let them eat that food," he said gesturing to the vegetables Kaoru was dicing. "At least not if you want some of them alive to win this war."

He stopped for a moment, everyone in the kitchen was silent. He let out a soft chuckle, satisfied with himself that he had finally succeeded in insulting her cooking without-

_Whoosh!_

He heard it threw the air but it didn't register in his mind. Finally, he felt the pain in the back of his head.

"Oh Kami-sama! I'm dying! I'm dying!" He crumpled to the floor thinking it had been the knife she threw. He clenched his eyes as he laid on the floor, twitching dramatically.

Loud laughter filled his ears and he opened them halfway and looked around. A wooden spoon lay beside him. He uncurled and sat with his legs crossed to see Megumi doubled over in laughter and Okami laughing as well but trying to hide it. Kaoru wasn't as thrilled. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands were clenched at her sides.

"Damn, Kaoru, that hurt," he said rubbing the back of his head. He looked at his hand, checking for blood and then raised his eyes to glance at her. "Ah, it didn't hurt that bad, you throw like a girl." He grinned and looked back up at her, his smile instantly vanishing.

He screamed and scrambled to get off of the floor as she picked up the knife laying next to her. When he was turned around she dropped it and chased after him, screaming at him the whole time.

"Sanosuke Sagara, I'll teach you to insult me! You won't be so worried about your poor hollow head in a second! Just you wait!"

His eyes were wide as he ran through the hallways, shutting every door he went through behind him. He knew she wasn't messing around. He was looking back as he sprinted around a corner, satisfied that he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore when-

He ran right into someone else, knocking them to the ground. He gave a screech, scared that it was Kaoru cutting him off and backed up against the wall. When he finally looked at who he had knocked down he saw Kenshin quickly standing up and glaring at Sano.

"Oops...sorry Kenshin. I really didn't mean it man," he walked towards the smaller boy and brushed off his shoulder causing Kenshin to back up. Sano held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry. It was Kaoru's fault anyway."

His scream had alerted her and she ran towards it. Her footsteps were getting louder and finally she spotted him ahead, talking to Kenshin. Sano jumped and grabbed Kenshin, shoving him in front of himself. Kenshin blinked as Kaoru ran towards them but stopped when she was in front of the two men. She looked past Kenshin and up at Sano who was trying to crouch lower while holding onto Kenshin's shoulders.

"Sano, you wimp. Let Kenshin go."

"Nu-uh, no way Kaoru. Only if you promise not to hurt me."

She rolled her eyes. "Sano," her tone had a warning edge to it.

Finally having enough of this, Kenshin quickly ducked and easily got away from Sano who looked around for him quickly.

"Oh come on man, I said I was sorry! Don't leave me!"

Kenshin looked at him confusion and annoyance across his features, but Sano didn't have time to explain before he took off down the hall again. With a shake of his head Kenshin turned to walk where Kaoru had come from, probably for breakfast. She didn't follow Sano, but instead watched him leave. She sighed and walked the opposite direction, looking for another way back to the kitchen.

When she got there, Sano was nowhere to be seen, but instead Yahiko had made his way down. Apparently, he too was looking for Sano for a deed he had done the other morning. It was probably smart of Sano to avoid the pair right now.

The breakfast had been finished and the men were eating in the other room. Every time Kaoru went in there to refill bowls, she searched for Kenshin, but he wasn't there. Where had he gone? When she returned to the kitchen on her third trip, she decided to ask Okami about it. Maybe she would know.

"Okami-san, doesn't Kenshin eat breakfast with the other men?"

She didn't look at Kaoru as if she was weird, like she had been afraid she would. She merely answered her as both of them began cleaning things up.

"No, not usually. He used to when he first came here, you wouldn't believe how much he changed... I hardly see him eat. I think he sneaks food or something," she said with a laugh. "He must get that strength from somewhere."

Kaoru nodded and gave a polite smile. At least he wasn't avoiding her. "Yes, I know he's changed."

Okami didn't disagree, but only nodded her head with a pleasant smile on her face. Yahiko had finished stuffing his little face now and he leaned back, resting against the wall. He gave a sigh but his relaxation didn't last long.

"Get up you lazy boy. Why don't you do something? Help us clean or go find Sano," Megumi pestered.

There was no pondering there, the young swordsman immediately jumped up and ran out of the kitchen, apparently to find Sano.

"Good riddance,"Megumi muttered. "We don't need him here cluttering up the kitchen."

Okami laughed and Kaoru gave a smile. Though her mood still wasn't the best it had been, she did feel better. Being around people always cheered her up. For the second time since their arrival, Kaoru found herself searching for Kenshin. She wanted to see the familiar flash of red hair in the corner of her eye. Along with that hope, she felt a great dread to see him knowing it would only hurt her. He didn't want her.

For now, she wouldn't have to worry about that. Kenshin was nowhere to be seen. The men were done with breakfast, there was no more cleaning to do which left Kaoru and Megumi alone with nothing to do while Okami and her girls straightened up things upstairs. She wouldn't allow Kaoru and Megumi to help, insisting they were guests. They tried to argue, but there was no way to debate with Okami.

Defeated, Kaoru and Megumi wandered outside chatting lightly near a cherry tree. The light pink blossoms looked almost white, and they littered the ground floating from the branches ever so gracefully. Kaoru held out her hand to catch one of the flying blossoms and it rested on her finger. Megumi was not to happy with the quiet behavior of the usually rowdy Kaoru.

"Kaoru, what's bothering you?" There was no answer. "Kaoru Kamiya, I'm sick of your moping! Tell me what's wrong and maybe I can help you!"

"You wouldn't understand Megumi!"

"Oh I wouldn't? I wouldn't understand love? I wouldn't understand the feeling of being ignored by said love? Well guess what Kaoru, I do. I do and I know that's what's bothering you!"

Kaoru was near tears now and she turned away from Megumi. "Then why did you ask?"

"I asked because you need to admit it yourself. This Kenshin, he doesn't know you, he doesn't know any of us. Do you think you're that only one that hurts because of that? We're all his friends too. He's done something for every one of us."

Kaoru sniffed and wasn't near tears anymore, they were freely flowing down her cheeks.

"But it was different for me, I-"

"You what? You love him? We knew, we all know. Stop being so selfish Kaoru!" Megumi was getting all worked up and she took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, feeling better. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I know how you feel, but we can all get through this together. It's still Kenshin."

"He's not the same," she whispered. "I miss my Kenshin-our Rurouni."

"Well all do Kaoru. We all do."

It was true. Everyone felt the same. Sano found that fighting with Yahiko wasn't as fun, Yahiko didn't take as much joy in bothering him and Kaoru didn't like yelling at them. Even Megumi wasn't feeling to happy.

She still loved him. She always would, but she had learned he was out of her league. She had to accept that Kaoru loved him and he most likely loved her back. That wouldn't change how much she cared about him though. He would always be her friend. After all, he had showed her how to live again.

Kenshin went down the stairs silently. He didn't have a mission, he just wanted to go outside. He couldn't sleep, like he often couldn't and he always came down here when that happened.

He slid open the door only to find that he wouldn't be alone that night. Under the tree was the lone figure of Kaoru. She had her head leaning against the trunk and her face was tilted to the stars but her eyes were closed.

He was about to go back inside before she saw him, but it was to late.

"Kenshin?"

He stopped and closed the door behind him, slowly walking out into the yard. She looked so sad...sad...because of him? He barely knew her. This was all to confusing.

"Kenshin, I wanna go home," she whispered looking to the stars again. "I just wanna go home." Even Kenshin's sensitive ears could barely pick up her voice, that's how soft she said it. Her blue eyes were shining with unshed tears and he only grew more confused.

"Then, why don't you go home?"

She let out a strangled sounded laugh that was more of a choke on the lump in her throat. "Because I can't."

Kenshin's first that was that maybe her village had been destroyed in the war and she couldn't return for there was nothing there. Maybe her village was the one that had been raided. That had been the night he found the odd group of friends. Then why did she insist that she knew him? Was she crazy?

"I'm not crazy Kenshin," she whispered again. "I can see in your eyes that you think I am. If only you knew." She was so tired and so unhappy that her legs couldn't hold her anymore. She grabbed the large tree trunk but she couldn't reach around so it did no good. She expected her knees to hit the ground but the impact never came. With a sob she opened her eyes and through blurry vision she saw Kenshin.

At the last second he had jumped forward and caught her before she fell. He looked at her, worry and confusion on her face. She must be delirious. What to do, what to do? Tea...maybe she needed some tea. He froze when she stirred though, and she lifted her hand up to trace the single scar on his cheek. His eyes widened, but he didn't flinch or jerk away. She smiled and whispered his name again. This just wasn't right.

The Battousai's mask was slipping back in place and he repositioned her so that she was standing straight up while he held onto her shoulders for support. He let go, letting his hands hover at her shoulders to see if she could stand up herself. Her head dropped and he caught as she fell forward again. He was feeling rather uncomfortable now, but he picked her up and gently carried her upstairs to her room. Megumi was already asleep and he made sure not to look her way as he laid her down on her futon. He stood and looked at her once more before grabbing an extra blanket to cover her with. With that, he felt, feeling rather spooked with the encounter he'd just had with the obviously upset and distressed woman.

Kaoru peeled her eyes open carefully. She laid there staring at the ceiling for the longest time, just letting the memories of the previous night flood her. Finally she thought to get up and looked over to Megumi.

Megumi was gone which wasn't necessarily a surprise, but her futon was gone too, and the room was smaller. It looked familiar. She sat straight up when she realized where she was...the Kamiya dojo in Tokyo Japan!

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry it took so long! I had most of the chapter done, and then my computer got taken away. Lol, oops! But we've all had those days! Thanks for being patient, and if you haven't been patient, thanks for not screaming at me!

Well, I don't think that was to bad. The first part was better because I took more time on it and I didn't really know where to end, lol. I think it's okay though, but my next chapter will hopefully be more exciting. I'm planning for it to be quite angsty and pretty OOC, so you've been warned! Lol, thanks and as always, please review! I won't know how I'm doing if you don't! I really appreciate feedback!


End file.
